Arrow
Arrow is an American superhero television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp, and is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with other Arrowverse television series. The series premiered in the United States on The CW on October 10, 2012, with international broadcasting taking place in late 2012 and primarily filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Arrow follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell), who claimed to have spent five years shipwrecked on Lian Yu, a mysterious island in the North China Sea, before returning home to Starling City (later renamed "Star City") to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Plot Spoiled billionaire playboy Oliver Queen is missing and presumed dead when his yacht is lost at sea. He returns five years later a changed man, determined to clean up the city as a hooded vigilante armed with a bow. Cast and Characters * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Arrow / Green Arrow, a billionaire playboy turned hooded vigilante-hero who is initially known as the "Hood", "Vigilante", and simply "Arrow". He is based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow. He survives on an isolated island for five years after the sinking of his father's yacht. Oliver returns to his home city with a mission—to right the wrongs of his father and save the city from the crime that has grown in his absence. Amell was one of the first actors to audition for the role, and Kreisberg felt that he "hit the target from the outset" and "everyone else just paled in comparison".1 At the end of the sixth season, Oliver confesses he is the Green Arrow and is sent to prison where he is known as "Inmate 4587". The actor, who was already in shape from Rent-a-Goalie, did physical fitness training at Tempest Freerunning Academy in Reseda, California. Amell received archery training as well, which included watching a video on how archery has been displayed inaccurately or poorly in television and film before learning the basics of shooting a bow.113 For Amell, the appeal of portraying Queen was that he saw multiple roles tied to the same character: "There's Queen the casual playboy; Queen the wounded hero; Queen the brooding Hamlet; Queen the lover; Queen the man of action, and so on".1 Amell also portrays Oliver's Earth-X doppelganger, Dark Arrow in the sixth season crossover, Crisis on Earth-X.14 * Katie Cassidy Rodgersa as Laurel Lance / Black Canary of Earth-1 and Laurel Lance / Black Siren of Earth-2, based on the DC Comics character of the same name,1516 an attorney turned vigilante and former girlfriend of Oliver Queen. Cassidy said she was drawn to the show by Berlanti, Nutter, Kreisberg, and Guggenheim, whom she called smart, creative, and edgy.17 Cassidy sees her character as a "caregiver" to her family, which led her to become an attorney. She said, "I think that she's very, very driven, and she has a huge heart ... she's sensitive. She has really strong morals and values, and she expects everybody to live up to them the way that she does".18 The character dies near the end of the fourth season. Cassidy was promoted back to series regular for the sixth season, appearing as the Earth-2 version of the character, known as Black Siren,1920 who first appeared in spin-off show The Flash. * Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend,21 the son of Malcolm Merlyn and boyfriend to Laurel Lance. Tommy dies at the end of the first season's finale. Donnell reprises his role in a hallucination during the second and seventh season, in flashbacks in the third season, and as Christopher Chance, the Human Target in the sixth season. He also portrayed his Earth-X doppelganger Prometheus in the sixth season crossover. * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Spartan,22 Oliver's partner, confidant, and bodyguard, who becomes part of his vigilante team.23 Named after comic book writer Andy Diggle, and created specifically for the show, Diggle was designed to be Oliver's "equal in many respects". Guggenheim further explained that Diggle's mutual abilities are a means of setting him up early in the series as a confidant for Oliver's vigilante persona.24 * Willa Holland as Thea Queen / Speedy, Oliver's younger sister; based on a DC Comics character with similar traits.25 The character is later revealed to be the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. Holland exited the series in season six. Guggenheim stated that the door is always open for Holland to reprise her role as Thea.26 After departing the series in the sixth season, Holland reprised her role as Thea in the seventh season in a special guest star role.27 * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen, Oliver and Thea's mother.28 She is murdered at the end of season two. Thompson reprises her role as Moira Queen, making two guest appearances in season five, one as a hallucination in the crossover event, Invasion! and in a flashback during the season finale.29 * Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance, Laurel and Sara's father, and Starling City police detective.30 The character is partly based on the DC Comics character, Larry Lance. The character dies in the season six finale.31 After departing the series in the sixth season, Blackthorne reprised his role as Quentin in the seventh season in a special guest star role.27 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak / Overwatch,3233 originally an IT technician at Queen Consolidated who becomes part of Oliver's vigilante team. She later becomes Oliver's wife, and stepmother to his son William. Rickards was promoted to a series regular for season two, after being a recurring character throughout season one.34 Describing the character's personality, Rickards stated "Felicity is really focused, and I think that focus can be overpowering. The whole bubbly/awkward thing is a product of the focus. I don't think they're parts on their own."35 On March 30, 2019, Rickards announced she would be leaving the show ahead of its final season.36 * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper / Arsenal, a character based on the DC Comics character of the same name.37 He is also Thea Queen's romantic partner. Haynes was moved to series regular status at the beginning of season two, following his recurring appearance in the first season.38 He left the series at the end of season three after his contract ended, and later appears as a guest star in the fourth and sixth seasons.39 He later attributed his departure from the series to his mental and physical health at that time.40 Haynes returned as a regular for the show's seventh season.41 * Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke, a mercenary and international terrorist. He is based on the DC Comics character of the same name.42 Bennett was initially cast as a recurring character for season one,42 before receiving series regular status during season two.43 Bennett makes guest appearances as Slade in seasons three, five and six. * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn / Dark Archer,44 a wealthy businessman who is the father of Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen. He serves as Oliver Queen's nemesis. He is based on the DC Comics character Merlyn. After being a recurring guest star for the first two seasons, Barrowman became a series regular in season three.45 Barrowman reprised the role towards the end of season five, where his character's apparent death occurs off-screen. Barrowman again reprised his role as Malcolm in the seventh season crossover, Elseworlds in a hallucination.46 * Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt / Mister Terrific, based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Holt is a technological savant, inventor and medal-winning Olympic decathlete, who works with Felicity at Palmer Technologies.47 Kellum was upgraded to series regular in the fifth season.48 Kellum exited the series in the seventh season, but returned for the season finale.4950 * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase / Prometheus, based on the DC Comics characters Adrian Chase and Prometheus. Chase is the new Star City district attorney later revealed to be the arch-villain Prometheus.51 Segarra made a guest appearance in the sixth season as a hallucination by Oliver.52 * Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez / Wild Dog, dishonorably discharged marine with has an estranged daughter who joins Oliver's vigilante team. He is based on the DC Comics character of the same name. Gonzalez was promoted to series regular from season six.53 * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake / Black Canary, an undercover detective in Central City who later joins Oliver's team, taking on the mantle of Black Canary. Harkavy was promoted to series regular from season six.53 * Kirk Acevedo as Ricardo Diaz / Dragon, A drug lord recently released from incarceration who terroizes Star City, and targets Oliver Queen. Acevedo was promoted to series regular for the seventh season.54 * Sea Shimooka as Emiko Queen / Green Arrow, Oliver's paternal half-sister and a vigilante who takes over Oliver's mantle as the Green Arrow after he is imprisoned.55 Episodes Main article: Arrow (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2012-2013) * Season 2 (2013-2014) * Season 3 (2014-2015) * Season 4 (2015-2016) * Season 5 (2016-2017) * Season 6 (2017-2018) * Season 7 (2018-2019) * Season 8 (2019-2020) Gallery Trivia Category:Arrowverse Category:DC Category:2012